havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 048 Quill Writes a Song (and other stuff)
8:40:04 PM Quill: Quill is going to try casting Sending to Lyv to see if he can make contact, something that I only just now thought to do. 8:40:18 PM Josh: ...let me look up Sending. 8:40:25 PM Quill: Sending works across dimensions. 8:40:40 PM Josh: It does? Ok...hm. 8:40:57 PM Josh: Ok...what message are you sending? 8:42:10 PM Quill: There's a 5%chance it doesn't work across dimensions. Okay, let's see. "Are you alright? Where are you? Is there any way we can help you?" 8:43:32 PM Josh: There's a long pause...just as you're about to give up you hear back. "...Quill? Is that you?" 8:45:45 PM Quill: Quill will use another 3rd elvel spell slot. "Yes, it's me. Running out of magic, can't do this much longer. Do you know where you are right now? I don't know what I can do to help, but I'll try." 8:47:54 PM Josh: Lyv: "Sorry. In order. Fine. So's Queen. Not sure, but there's a big city. Keep Oracle safe. I may be making contact soon. Thank you." 8:49:07 PM Quill: Quill sighs a bit in relief, and goes back to the common area. 8:49:33 PM Josh: You find the erinyes arguing in Infernal. 8:50:28 PM Quill: Quill ... chooses not to stick his nose into it. 8:50:37 PM Josh: Probably smart. 8:51:02 PM Josh: You can also find Gerald guiding some of his kenku brothers through cleaning out the kitchen. 8:51:15 PM Quill: Quill will help Gerald, then. 8:52:15 PM Josh: Gerald: "Thank you, Quill. They may be my kin, but there are times where it's so hard to relate to them." 8:53:42 PM Quill: You do seem a bit sharper than most Kenku. Is that common among your people? 8:54:24 PM Josh: Gerald: "Not at all. But I was the first to try the captain's blue krrf. I think there might've been a connection." 8:54:45 PM Quill: ..Blue Krrf? 8:55:41 PM Josh: ((You vaguely remember from when you arrested him. Black was trying to create a new version of krrf by rubbing it on the Blue Egg he had. He thought it'd make him rich.)) 8:55:56 PM Quill: Oh, right. 8:56:17 PM Quill: ((The Blue Egg that's in Anna's possession? )) 8:56:32 PM Josh: ((No. Anna's is orange.)) 8:56:43 PM Josh: ((The Blue Egg got away)) 8:56:56 PM Josh: ((Malayssa made off with it)) 8:56:57 PM Quill: ((Ah, okay.)) 8:57:39 PM Quill: Hmm. That's rough. 8:57:43 PM Josh: Gerald: "...it's funny, in a way. The gift of speech is what doomed my people." 8:57:56 PM Quill: How so? 8:58:25 PM Josh: Gerald: "We were once like the Aarakocra. Birds of magnificence, made to serve the gods." 8:59:13 PM Quill: But what happened? 8:59:53 PM Josh: Gerald: "We would watch humans below, use words and wits to trade shiny baubles down below." 9:01:15 PM Josh: Gerald: "So, we attempted to steal the gift of speech from Oghma, brother of Ioun, who kept words within his chest." 9:01:49 PM Josh: Gerald: "We were caught in the act, only stealing 'mimicry', a pale imitation of the real words." 9:02:34 PM Quill: Quill is taking notes. "Huh. You do a lot for us, Gerald. Is there anything we can do for you?" 9:03:17 PM Josh: Gerald: "You provide a home for me and my brothers. You provide me a bed, and food. Baubles have lost their luster, but I feel you would offer them to me, if I had need of them." 9:03:23 PM Josh: Gerald: "...nothing really comes to mind." 9:03:56 PM Quill: Okay. Well, let me know. 9:04:32 PM Quill: .... there is one thing I have to know. Are you the Gerald that I named, so many... weeks? ago now?" 9:05:13 PM Josh: Gerald: "...I don't think we met then. And I believe that brother died in the act of trying to detain you." 9:05:32 PM Quill: Huh, just a coincidence, then. 9:06:24 PM Josh: Gerald: "Or perhaps I am a character in an elaborate storytelling game, being created by a strange man at some sort of writing device who is not very imaginative at names." 9:06:43 PM Josh: Gerald sneezes. "Sorry...not sure what that was." 9:06:53 PM Quill: ((Quill gets a nosebleed.)) 9:08:42 PM Quill: No worries. 9:09:16 PM Quill: Quill helps Gerald finish up cleaning up. 9:18:54 PM Josh: Ok, you finish up. Anything else you wish to try, at this time? 9:19:33 PM Quill: Not really. Quill will go back out into the Common Area for the time being, I suppose. 9:20:17 PM Josh: Ok. 9:20:30 PM Josh: You sense the Doss Flute may be feeling left out. 9:22:21 PM Quill: Quill will play it for awhile, then, he has an idea for a new song about the Kenku anyway, he'll work on that. 9:22:51 PM Josh: The flute seems pleased. 9:26:05 PM Josh: Is it a song of them stealing the power of speech? 9:26:31 PM Quill: Yeah, but mostly musical. 9:26:38 PM Josh: Josh nods. 9:26:53 PM Quill: I mean, instrumental, of course it's musical. 9:27:28 PM Josh: I assumed. Good distinction, though. The flute, at times, seems to be trying to make corrections. 9:28:55 PM Josh: The flute seems to view this more as a collaboration. 9:35:46 PM Quill: Good! Quill welcomes input, I think. 9:36:00 PM Quill: Are the Erinyes still fighting? 9:36:16 PM Josh: They seem to be...not speaking at the moment. 9:36:25 PM Josh: They are staring intently at each other. 9:36:48 PM Quill: Quill ignores the tension and continues working on his music. 9:37:18 PM Quill: And just waits for everyone else, I guess. 9:37:25 PM Josh: Ok. 9:41:53 PM Josh: Max returns home before the others do. 9:42:34 PM Quill: Hey Max. How was.... whatever it is you were doing? 9:43:51 PM Josh: Max: "Not bad. I had to clean bathrooms but...they weren't...like...too smelly." 9:44:42 PM Quill: Oh, good. ...did you clean up after? 9:44:55 PM Josh: Max: "After what?" 9:45:22 PM Quill: After you cleaned bathrooms. 9:46:12 PM Josh: Max: "Oh, yeah. They give you special clothes and stuff." 9:46:27 PM Josh: Max: "I'm not...like...bringing anything back here." 9:47:15 PM Quill: Okay, good. Say, what do you know about Whitestone? 9:47:32 PM Josh: Max: "...I don't like him." 9:49:12 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Good. You passed the test. Have you seen him lately?" 9:49:47 PM Josh: Max shakes his head. "No. Should I?" 9:50:03 PM Quill: No, no, just curious what he's been up to. 9:50:28 PM Josh: Max: "...I haven't heard from him since he and the scary guy with the eye caught me pick-pocketing." 9:51:19 PM Quill: Okay. FAir enough. 9:51:47 PM Josh: Max: "I heard he got arrested." 9:52:03 PM Quill: Ish. 9:52:20 PM Josh: Max: "...what's that mean?" 9:52:59 PM Quill: He was arrested but he'll probably be able to get out of it because of bullshit loopholes in the law. 9:53:28 PM Josh: Max: "...oh..." 9:53:39 PM Quill: So.. arrested-ish. 9:54:36 PM Josh: Max: "...what's with them?" He nods to the erinyes. 9:54:43 PM Quill: They're fighting. 9:55:13 PM Josh: Max: "Oh." 9:57:18 PM Quill: Belza is pregnant and wants to fight. Tiprus doesn't want her to. 9:57:53 PM Josh: Max: "Oh...fight what?" 9:58:01 PM Quill: Vampires. 9:58:15 PM Josh: Max: "Oh...can I come?" 9:58:37 PM Quill: Noooo. 9:58:48 PM Quill: I don't even want to go. 9:59:29 PM Josh: Max: "...why not? Don't you...like...do that stuff?" 10:00:03 PM Quill: Yep. It's my job. ...for some reason. 10:00:27 PM Josh: Max: "...I think it's a cool job." 10:01:01 PM Quill: Oh, it is. I just don't think I'm super... qualified for it. 10:01:19 PM Josh: Max: "...why not?" 10:03:08 PM Quill: I'm a musician. I know a couple magic tricks, that's about it. I lost most of my good magic... well. After the last time I fought vampires, actually. 10:03:44 PM Josh: Max: "...I'm sorry." 10:03:56 PM Quill: Not your fault. 10:04:31 PM Josh: Max: "...can I give you my magic?" 10:05:03 PM Quill: I don't think so. But thanks. Magic is really cool, Max, you should hold onto it. 10:05:45 PM Josh: Max: "If I didn't have my magic, I wouldn't've had to leave my home. And I could be with my parents now, and my friends." 10:06:32 PM Quill: But you can go back, once you figure it out. 10:06:50 PM Josh: Max: "...maybe." 10:08:29 PM Josh: Max: "...or maybe I just get more and more and then they'll really want to get me and cut me open and figure out why I am me." 10:08:54 PM Quill: There's a certain point where they'll stop being able to do anything to you, though. 10:09:36 PM Josh: Max: "...did you know your flute talks?" 10:10:38 PM Quill: Oh, yeah. I mean, she doesn't talk to me with words, but yeah. WHat is she saying? 10:11:00 PM Josh: Max: "I think she wants you to play something for me." 10:11:11 PM Josh: Max: "I think she wants to know if it's good." 10:12:09 PM Quill: Oh, yeah, we've been working on a song, she probably wants input. You want to hear it? 10:12:18 PM Josh: Max smiles and nods. 10:12:51 PM Quill: ((29.)) 10:15:45 PM Josh: The music comes out. It is...beautiful. It is some of the most beautiful work you've ever played. Like, you've been hearing it before, but you are so perfectly in sync now. And suddenly...you find yourself hovering off the chair you were in. 10:16:11 PM Quill: ...AH! 10:17:32 PM Josh: As you stop playing, you fall back down, OOF! 10:18:10 PM Quill: ...Ow. That was GREAT. 10:18:21 PM Josh: Max: "HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" 10:18:45 PM Quill: That was all the flute. 10:21:35 PM Josh: ((In meta game terms, congrats, you've unlocked a new spell in the flute. Levitation. With a performance check of 15 or higher, you may levitate up to three targets of your choosing. Unwilling targets must make a STR save.)) 10:21:55 PM Quill: ((oooh, nice.)) 10:22:02 PM Quill: I guess she liked the song. 10:22:20 PM Josh: The flute seems proud of you. 10:22:56 PM Josh: ((Just a reminder, her other spells that you know of include Protection from Fire, Protection from Poison and Animal Friendship)) 10:23:10 PM Quill: ((Yep, I have them written down in my Inventory.)) 10:24:04 PM Josh: ((Cool.)) 10:26:39 PM Josh: Max: "...well, that was cool! And the song was cool too! What was it?" 10:27:12 PM Quill: Gerald gave me the idea. It's about the Kenku and how they tried to steal, and how that backfired on them. 10:28:05 PM Josh: Max: "It's really good. ...it does need an ending though." 10:29:05 PM Quill: Yeah. I only wrote it an hour ago. Haven't figured out an ending yet. 10:29:42 PM Josh: Max: "...Maybe you should show Gerald. I bet he'd love it." 10:30:16 PM Quill: I will. When it's done. 10:30:24 PM Josh: Max nods. 10:35:00 PM Josh: You feel a pride coming from the flute. The Doss Flute and you have never felt this in tune before. 10:36:38 PM Quill: Quill will work hard on finishing the song. He enjoy the collaboration, and the distraction from the impending Vampocalypse.